The C.A.O.S
The Common Alliance Of Shinobi or the C.A.O.S was formed during the meeting of every single leader of ninja village and before the beginning of genocidal war known as the Shinobi Struggle. The alliance of every (or least most of ninja villages) ninja villages as their purpose is to repelled and to destroyed the Gatherers. The agreements and compromisions between ninja villages and ninja villages are every ninja villages are to converted their ninja academy into 'true' military camps, change its teaching and difficulties, recruit every single body-abled to military branches, passed a similar law that stated that every females in breeding age are to produce more infants, and more reformation. The C.A.O.S have even bought their research departments to more advanced level as they allowed them to perform an experiments that any human would frown on, which the C.A.O.S also 'recruit' few 'old-aged' civilians and provided the captured bandits, outlaws, and the Gatherers mercenaries for experiments, including implanting an extinct bloodlines (like how Oroochimaru implant the 1st Hokage's blood in Yamato), human cloning(Oroochimaru would done human cloning), and more 'inhumane', which was deemed by their civilian councils. Which the another 'reformation' is to remove EVERY single civilian councils as they was proven to be liabilities to ninja villages, meaning all ninja villages are ruled by its kage leader respectedly as 'true' ninja villages should be. The C.A.O.S Standard Military Camps: Before the C.A.O.S was formed, every ninja villages have their own ninja academy with different standard expectation of their academy students to graduated. Some academies have porduced exceptional ninjas, while the other have produced either average ninjas or pathetically weak ninjas. However, after the C.A.O.S was formed, every single ninja academy was converted into military camps, meaning all their educations, dstandard' techniques, and facilities are the same, meaning every military camp teached its ninja AND soldier recruits about survival, battle and war tactic, 1st aid kits, standard procedures for ninjas and soldiers alike, battle formations, basic educations (such as math, writing, reading, sign languages, geography, and human anatomy studies), ninjutsu (for ninja recruits), taijutsu (for ninja and soldier recruits), genjutsu (ninja recruits), kenjutsu (ninja and soldier recruits), archery (for soldier recruits), basic and advance elemental training (for ninja recruits), chakra control training (for ninja and soldier recruits, since samurai can use chakra as seen in episode when samurai attempted to stop Sasuke and the Hawk?/Falcon?), chakra reserve training (same as before), and standard physical training regiments for ninja and soldier recruits, which included endurance training, core training, fitness training, speed training, formation training, team and individual work training, etc. The educations and trainings for ninja and soldier recruits alike will take 4 or 5 years to complete as to lowered the risk of being killed due to 'lack' of training and produced more moderately than originally 8 years. The entrance ages are between 5 or 6 for ninja recruits and 6 or 7 for soldier recruits. Every ninja village drafted every single abled civilians, in age 10 to 25, to Militay Camp as soldier recruits. There is a 'side' branch of Military Camps called Non-Combat Fields (or NCF), which included medical training, interrogation, information-gathering/spy network, supply, security, politic (it was added in later during the Shinobi Struggle and only for soldier recruits and very few ninja recruits, usually who have a potential to be ninja leaders), research/science department, and more NCFs. The ninja and soldier recruits can take the classe(s), if they want to pursued and must passed the NCF entrance exams. NOTE: NCF does not include cooking, business, technicians, scientists/researchers (this and technicians are part of S.A.R.D), and 'assistants' (like a secretary for kage leader). As well as there is another branch, similar as the ANBU ninjas, where only the best of the best ninjas and soldiers may join. They're like a royal guards for royal ruler for soldiers and black ops for kage leaders. These branch are called Elites. They heavily focus on securities, quick-availible reinforcements, assassinations, recon, heavy combat, and sometime a 'dirty deeds'. Like ANBU, the Elites served under kage leader(Master/Kage as military rank). Science and Research Department (S.A.R.D) was officially formed after the C.A.O.S was formed, when all (most) of kage leaders agreed that even 'inhumane' experiments are necessary to defeat and destroyed the Gatherers. Because of the nature of experiments' death rate (which is, at first, very high), the S.A.R.D often cooperated with hospital staffs and med-nins, which later all to-be-S.A.R.D employees are to learn how to use medical supplies and must be in well fitness (this included self-defense training for over 30 yrs or over), since most security systems (even the Gatherers and other) are never around 24/7. List of ninja and soldier ranks: Ninja Formerly called Soldier Formerly called recruits academy students soldier recruits samurai/warrior hopefuls rookies genins rookies privates captain chuunin leader (unchanged) Head Captain jounins Headleader (unknown) General kage/sannin Master general Master/Kage (unchanged) Head Master head general (assumed) List of Non-Combat Field (NCF) ranks for ninja and soldier alike: specialists special jounin/non-ninja non-combat fields Head Specialists Head of Department researchers (none, this 'current' rank was made to avoid confusion between research/science department) Medic (unchanged) List of Elites Ranks: Elites rookies ANBU recruits Elites Captains ANBU captains Elites Head Captain ANBU head captain Elites Commanders ANBU commanders Advantage(s) and Disadvantage(s) in the Shinobi Struggle war): Advantage(s): the C.A.O.S, each year, produced moderate amount of exceptional trained ninjas and soldiers, most of their ninjas are around chuunin-level (after graduation from military camps) to jounin-level (the C.A.O.S ninja continue to train during 'group-training', missions, gain more experience, or join the Elites programs). Have every elemental jutsus availible to the C.A.O.S, and lowered death rates of ninjas, soldiers, civilians, and 'experiments' (still higher than the Gatherers' death rate of experiments). And possibly have more 'organized' military power than the Gatherers. Disadvantage(s): The C.A.O.S have less resources than the Gatherers, few of their ninjas and soldiers alike are at higher risk of suicide, their children's innocence tainted early in their entrance age (which is the examers will put a genjutsu on them to kill provided animal, which later was banned due to risk of suicides), and less number of ninjas and soldiers than the Gatherers. Dealing a Crushing Blow to the Gatherers with Death of Sero: As the Shinobi Struggle war was nearly lasted over 7 years, the Marblefalme Fortress in Fire Country ,and was its former capital, was being invaded by Sero and massive force of mercenaries, 4 Primeuses, and 5 JUGGERNAUNTS. The Marbleflame Fortress was caught off guard at sight of numbers of invasion force, one of the surviving 'gate' guards jokingly compared the invasion to looking at 'endless numbers of fire-ants'. This battle between the Marbleflame Fortress and Sero's invasion determined the factor of the Shinobi Struggle war, which the C.A.O.S won, after Marbleflame Fortress and the C.A.O.S ninja and soldiers defended themselve and defeated Sero's invasion, along with death of Sero, the so-called 'ultimate' ninja/warrior at cost of few strongest ninja and approximately 54 soldiers and 344 civilians (most of them died from Sero's unknown, but destructive jutsu?). This battle was refered as the Battle of War-Torn Flame as the fortress itself and its surrounding (outside of fortress and such) was so torn that some 'historians' described them as 'tearing the nature apart'. The Marbleflame Fortress was currently being repaired, along with its 'battlefields', after Sero's death. The Gatherers was left with only one Leader, Makar Rogonire and almost 70% of its army was 'wipe-out' after Sero's death and failed death, not to mentioned the Gatherers struggled with resources, manpower, and loss of several powerful warrior, parrtically Sero and the 4 Primeues, leaving about 8 Primeues left (before Howzo and Burakku left, the Primeues consist of 18 strongest ninja/warrior, including Sero as the leader). But the Gatherers wasn't the only one to suffered the consequences as the C.A.O.S too had to cope with problem of their manpower and the 'fundings', as they lost around 2,746 lives plus number of unfortunate civilians' death rates to Sero's massive invasion force, including death of 2 kage leaders and the Perstilence. Ever since then, the war between the C.A.O.S and the Gatherers was delayed for 2 weeks that both side called it the 'grace period', before the C.A.O.S sent out a guirella tactic force to one of the Gatherers base, causing the war to resumed. Category:Organization Category:Tainted illusionaire